


Living with walkers

by Daryldixon2



Series: All Omega Stories [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha Rick Grimes, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon, Parent Daryl Dixon, litter of pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl Dixon is in heat and Rick Grimes made the omega satisfied. They meet again at the quarry. Daryl is carrying Ricks pups.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lori is not with Rick anymore. She's married to Shane Walsh which he was fine with. And Merle is at camp.

Daryl Dixon is in heat and he was wanting an alpha. He met Rick Grimes in the woods and the alpha knew he needed to satisfy the omega. So they mated. Rick claimed Daryl as his own by nipping at his neck, and Daryl is satisfy.

 

3 months later!

Daryl came out if the forest and saw Rick. But he saw that a walker are some if the deer that he got for the camp. They all went back to camp and Rick let Daryl go into his tent.

"You ok?" Rick said.  
"Yes." Daryl said.  
"You smell like lavender." Rick said.  
"I'm carrying your pups." Daryl said. "I thought I lost you. When you went into a coma I thought you weren't gonna make it out there alive."  
"But I'm here and I'm not going anytime soon." Rick said.

Daryl purred int Ricks chest and they cuddled that way. Merle surprisingly accepted Daryl and Ricks relationship.

"Hey little brother." Merle said.  
"What Merle." Daryl scoffed.  
"Hey no need to be mean to your big ole brother. I got you two some food. Daryl you need to feed those little pups inside you."  
"Thank you." Daryl said.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl came out of the tent, and he went up to Lori.

"How's your morning?" Lori smiled.  
"Good." Daryl said. "Yours?"  
"Good as well." Lori said.

Shane came over and kissed Lori. Rick stood next to Daryl, and the couple were going down to the quarry. Daryl is helping the ladies with laundry. Merle isn't far. Neither is Rick. They have a close eye on Ed. He could harm Daryl and his unborn pups. 

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said.  
"Ooohh." Jackie said.  
"Mine too." Carol Peletier said.

The girls started to laugh. Then Ed comes down. 

"What's going on?" Ed said.  
"Sharing war stories Ed." Andrea said.

Ed didnt say anything. Andrea stands up to face Ed. Daryl gets up holding his abdomen.

"You got a problem Ed?" Andrea said.  
"Yeah do your job." Ed said.   
"Why don't you do your laundry?" Daryl said.  
"What did you say boy?" Ed said.

Ed came to Daryl and Andrea and the girls were coming.

"I said do your own laundry." Daryl said.  
"I don't listen to to skanky omegas." Ed said.   
"Leave him alone!" Jackie said.  
"I think he needs a rough up." Ed said.

Ed slaps Daryl in the face hard, and Jackie caught him before he falls. Merle and Rick came down, and Merle went all apeshit on Ed.

"Don't you ever land a hand on my baby brother! Do not land a hand on your wife or kid anymore! Do you hear me? Do you hear me?" Merle said.

Ed nodded and Daryl felt a pain on his cheek as Rick checked him up. The pups are still moving around. That's good they're still alive.

 

Later, Daryl is in his tent when carol came in.

"I'm so sorry what Ed did to you." Carol said.   
"You didn't do it." Daryl said. "I'm sorry your married to an asshole like him. He's lucky my pups are alive inside me still, because Rick and Merle would've killed him."  
"I don't know why I loved him." Carol said, in all honesty. "I guess I believed in all of his lies. Said he'd treat me like a queen. I left him."  
"He don't deserve a beautiful generous outstanding woman like you." Daryl said.  
"Hey Carol." Rick said.  
"Hey. Sorry about Ed." Carol said.  
"It's not on you." Rick said. "We're throwing him out of the group. But were keeping you and Sophia with us. It's better for you and all of us."  
"That's great." Carol agreed.

Ed left, and Daryl is safer with him gone. Daryl and Carol would do anything for each other. Daryl would keep an eye on Sophia so Carol can have a break.


	3. Chapter 3

They were attacked by walkers and cleaned up the bodies the next day. They made a decision to he'd to CDC and get answers. Daryl was helping out but not doing the lifting. More like taking the bodies that are laying in the back of his best up truck to the burial. Jim was but whole fighting the walking the night before now. Daryl was gonna kill him but Rick his mate decided to let him live. They all packed up and Daryl was in his truck. Merle's gonna take the motorcycle. Rick is in the passenger seat with Daryl. 

"OK LET'S HEAD OUT!" Shane shouted.

Daryl put his truck in drives and they're off. His pups are kicking softly. 

"How's the pups?" Rick said.  
"They're good." Daryl smiled. "Kicking softly. Strong still. If Ed beaten me a lot more they'd be gone."  
"I'd kill him." Rick said, angrily. "So would Merle."  
"I know." Daryl said. 

The RV stopped and they got out. Jackie says that Jim's wanting to be left behind. Daryl got out, and stood next to Rick. Shane and T-Dog put Jim by the tree. One by one, everyone said their final goodbyes, and left Jim there. Daryl is now in the passenger seat, and Rick's driving. They made it to CDC in the evening. Rick kept Daryl close to him. He can't lose his mate and pups at all. Walkers were heading their way, and Rick saw the camera move. Rick started to scream, and the CDC garage doors opened. Daryl held his crossbow and cautiously walked in. Fearing for the life if his unborn pups. A doctor held a gun towards them. 

"I'm Dr.EdwinJenner." Jenner said.  
"Rick Grimes." Rick said.   
"Only to submit to a blood test." Jenner said.  
"We can do that." Rick said. "But my mate can't do it."  
"Why's that?" Jenner said.  
"He's my omega and he's having my pups. That's why." Rick said.  
"Ok. We won't do him." Jenner said. "But the rest of you have to."

Jenner had test done to all f them except for Daryl because he's pregnant. He don't want the pups to be ejected from his abdomen.


	4. Chapter 4

That night at CDC, Daryl walked into the rec room and Carol was playing with the kids. Daryl sat down; and Sophia came up to him and sat down. 

"I'm glad my dad was kicked out. He didnt need to harm you and your pups. Can I?" Sophia said.

Daryl took her hand and set it on his stomach. She smiles when they're kicking her. Daryl was feeling awkward at first, but settled down. Carl was doing it too. Their mothers smiled. 

"Looks like they love you and your pups already." Carol said.  
"They do." Daryl said.   
"You two talk." Lori said. "Come on kids."  
"Alright!" The kids said.

Lori and the kids left, and Daryl was alone with Carol.

"You know you'll be a wonderful father. A very loving father." Carol said.  
"I'm worried ill be like my father." Daryl said.  
"You already love these kids." Carol said. "You'll be great. Me and Lori talked and decided that we will help you once these little pups are born."  
"You will." Daryl asked  
"Yes." Carol said.


End file.
